


back when her love could save you

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment after they're back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back when her love could save you

“So how are we going to do this?” Mindy asked, absentmindedly raking her nails over Danny’s side where the fading bruises from his altercation with the cab were gradually reducing themselves to a dull yellowish color, as she rested her head upon his stomach.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, the lower half of both their torsos tangled in sheets, Danny’s comforter long since thrashed off and onto the floor.

 

He’d never felt so at peace in his life, he was sure of it. He combed his fingers through Mindy’s hair, the silky tresses slipping against his fingertips like water spilling out. They had been at this for two days straight now. And how could they not be with all this time, tension and longing between them? All the fights that never were properly resolved, all the heartache and time invested in all the wrong people, to finally land together in some explosive mash up of situations that couldn’t have worked for anyone else but them two.

 

He’d been so miserable, they both had, but he was fine with admitting he was a bigger mess. He was fine with admitting it now, because now, he was happy. And he was making her happy, which was all the better. So there they were now, in a heap of limps, skin and words they whispered to one another in the knitting together of their loosened seams. For two days, they disappeared from the outside world and survived purely on each other and Danny’s fully stocked fridge.

 

For a man who valued hard work over most things in life, he would gladly consider an early retirement for more weekends like this.

 

She turned her lips onto his stomach and kissed him softly. “Danny?” She slid higher and pulled herself up to kiss his lips, pressing her bare chest against his. “Are you ignoring me?” She murmured, her lips grazing his as she spoke.

 

“I’ve never been able to ignore you,” He answered quickly, his throat a little hoarse as the late night always seemed to make it.

 

She rewarded him with another kiss, a deeper kiss as he opened his mouth and she tentatively touched her tongue to his, teasing him with just the tip of it, working him up until he was breathing heavily, exhaling puffs of air against her cheek. Her hair fell over both their faces like a curtain, her nipples were hardened pebbles against his chest, and she arched seductively into him when he traced the length of her spine with a ghostly caress.

 

She pulled away slowly, her breath hot on his cheek as she moved to kiss it, then whispered against his cheek, “You’re stuck with me now, Castellano.”

 

“I’m okay with that.”

 

She pulled back, smiled and tilted her head to the side a little. “Yeah?” Her cheeks were red, her lips were inviting and her mascara was smeared.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re not going to freak out because everyone knows now?”

 

“I’ll put it on the letterhead if you want. I’m not freaking out.”

 

The letterhead thing sounded awesome, actually. And she would have pushed him to actually go through with it, if he weren’t looking at her like there was a universe growing on her face or something. He’d apologized a lot during the past couple of days, both with words and with his body, there’d been tearful confessions and moments more intense than either could have handled, were it anyone else on the receiving end. This seemed to be the tail end of it, they seemed to be coming out of that tunnel.

 

Danny Castellano, as it turned out, was made up of more than just Italian passion. There was a whole lot more Mindy had only learned very little about but understood clearly. He was complex, and wounded, and learning to trust all over again. But he had assured her he trusted her, and that he loved her. She knew it.

 

“I’m assuming there will be no sex in the office?” She asked, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 

“No,” He said firmly, reaching up to push her hair out of her face, only to have it fall stubbornly back again. “But I will hold your hand, and kiss you once in a while.”

 

“Only once in a while?” She asked, hovering close to him, his eyelids lowered as he followed view of her lips.

 

“Often, maybe.”

 

“All the time?”

 

“Yeah, all the time, all the time.” He conceded. Damn it, he was too easy.

 

He curved his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in the rest of the way. There was the sound of slow kissing, the familiar smacking of lips, and the ruffling of sheets as Mindy shifted until she was straddling him, keeping her face leveled with his even as she lowered herself onto him slowly.

 

She shuddered as she did so, taking in all of him. She could feel the violent rise and fall of his stomach against her own, and the way his fingers dug into her hips, holding back from rushing her or urging her to move.

 

“I want you to take me in your office,” She whispered harshly, lifting her hips and then lowering down slowly squeezing him she went. She moaned and he grunted, and he held her hips tighter still. “Will you?” She asked, playfully biting his cheek before continuing to move her hips leisurely. “Will you fuck me there?” He groaned and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her closer still until she gasped. “In the middle of the day,” she continued, spreading her legs wider, her knees dipping harder into the mattress as she bared down and gyrated her hips, slowly, then thrust her hips hard. “With everyone outside? All our clients.”

 

“Fuck…” Danny groaned as she lifted one hand off the mattress to grip the headboard and continued to move her hips in the same gyrating motion, squeezing and releasing , drawing every obscenity out of his mouth.

 

“Will you?” She asked again, breathlessly, gasping loudly as he jerked his hips into her.

 

“Yes. I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

It turned out to be just the right thing to say because she whimpered a “ _fuck, Danny_ ” and then she seemed to have let go of enough control to allow him to flip them over and then hook her leg over his shoulder.

 

Man, was she going to be sore in the morning.

 

She arched her neck and moaned, deep and guttural, and he was sure that he would receive some sort of complaint from his neighbors sometime next week, because there had been a lot of that lately. And he wasn’t sure the old factory brick the building was built with was _that_ thick.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

They kissed for long after they were done. She’d gone into the kitchen and returned with two water bottles. “Hydration is important.” She’d said as she handed him one and then crawled back into bed beside him.

 

They sat in silence for a while, him, sipping on his water and coming to the realization that they would have actually died from dehydration if Mindy hadn’t to sense to go and get them water. She, in his blue pajama top, already feeling the burn in the apex of her thighs. She winced at the small twinge as she shifted her legs a little.

 

And then, the entire weekend, flashing simultaneously through both their minds as if by osmosis, he turned to look at her. She smiled at him. She seemed tired and happy, beautiful.

 

“ _Damn_.” She exclaimed, as if congratulating them both on their efforts.

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

“Real talk, Danny?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m probably going to be crazy sore for a while, so the sex in the office probably won’t happen for some time.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“But I’ll still demand some kissing.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

She raised her hand then, expecting a high five, “Come on, up here.”

 

“I’m not high fiving you.”

 

“Why! You did a good job!”

 

He glared momentarily before scooting down and placing his water bottle securely on the nightstand. “Sleep now, Min. Come on.”

 

“You can’t leave me hanging like that, Castellano, come on.”

 

He sighed, rolled his eyes and quickly slapped his hand to hers. “Happy?”

 

She beamed at him and nodded exuberantly before curling up to his side, yawning before mumbling something about a bearclaw in the morning. He kissed the top of her head one more time, indulged in a deep inhale of her and felt, for the first time in his adult life, like he was doing something right. Like he had something he wanted to hold onto. Like something Springsteen would write a song about. 


End file.
